nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JetCell
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nerf Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Semperfire RF-200 page. hiya Welcome jetcell to then nerf wiki. cheers dude on getting started GL, and like cpt. Riley said ask him if you need anything. Im a noobie too. Lucario117 22:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) hiya srry pressed post button too much >.< hiya Welcome jetcell to then nerf wiki. cheers dude on getting started GL, and like cpt. Riley said ask him if you need anything. Im a noobie too. Older nerfer! YES. Finally! It's about time we got a college student here. Not too long ago this was overrun by little kids, So we need extra help for grammar and stuff like that. Haha, yeah. I'm a tutor for students that need help with grammar as well, so I think I can be of use here. JetCell 05:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yah, thats what I heard. When they got kicked, they created a new wiki. It's crap. Yah, glad to have a college boy. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 05:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) *College girl. JetCell 06:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC) HOLY CRAP (I just pooped) Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 06:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) HOLY POOP(I just crapped)JcHriX 08:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome To The Wiki JetCell! If You Need Anything Im Always Here :) Thomasz33 06:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Graphic Design Hey, if you go on the Main Page, you will see a pic i made. You said you do Graphic Design, so can you make a new one just like that? That would be geat! Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 12:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Heres another tasK: Can you fix this logo I made? Maybe put "wiki in a cooler 3D like font. I want to make a new logo that Troyl likes. Thanks. If you do not feel like doing these, dont worry. Thanks! Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 04:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I geuss I should give u the pic. lol. Yeah, I can make something like that. I just started school last Monday, so I've been a bit busy... I'll try to make something this weekend. 04:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Aaaaand I wasn't logged in. Above comment is from Jet. Thx Thnx Thnx for adding a pic of the micro blasters my computer wnt let mii upload pics to this site. Admin If I am granted the power of Bureaucracy, you will probably be first on my list to become an administrator. Kind Regards, Timmah911 01:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Really? Awesome. I'm glad to know I'm helping this place out then. JetCell 23:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin Powers Granted Dear Jet, I have granted you the powers of Administration. Remember: "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility!" Kind Regards, Timmah911 10:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha, of course. It's going to feel good to be able to delete spam pages and block members who are putting grafitti up on the Wiki. JetCell 15:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) THX Thx Jet, we really needed help here. Since some vandals came, and not enough people have been on to fix it. Lucario117 19:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Urgent message. Jet, no offense, but your kinda making some bad looking reviews. The grammar and stuff is sloppy on it, and i'd like to ask you to step it up a bit, ok? Lucario117 03:17, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't touch any of the reviews. Honestly, I don't think there should be reviews on the blaster pages. If someone adds a review or edits it, I leave them alone. JetCell 06:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Scratch that. I'm getting sick of seeing the bad grammar. I am going to improve the grammar for the reviews, but I will not touch the actual reviewing aspect of them. JetCell 00:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Control? IP'S have taken over your wiki, adding tons of new articles that people can't even help because ther's so much to do, but running Nerfipedia is a piece of cake so I can help whenever neccesary. Thanks, GG380 Well, it's not really my Wiki... I'm just the most active staff member. Thanks for helping out here. JetCell 18:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi My server is not working right now for uploading images so I can't do this: here so I was wondering if you would want to do it. Have a nice day-- 03:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Er... I am confused. JetCell 18:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you upload those images on that page for this wiki because I can't-- 20:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Stub details. I think the stub template is a little cheesy. Like seriously? Big dart? I think we should change it to Titan Rocket. I might do it myself.. Soo yeah, just wondering if you could do it for me. Thanks, JcHriX 01:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Use of Pages Hey just shouting that incase you need some extra pages, you can take them from Nerfipedia. We just hit 200 articles today. GG360 Well It's a long story. I used to work full-time on Brickipedia, and my friend over there had made nerfipedia. No-one bothered to come, so he asked me to help after he left. So, I try to help out that wiki as much as possible while making it in good style. GG360 Nerf arsenal groupings Please do not delete the nerf arsenal groupings page, my point is to help people decide on what to buy, it's tough, i know from expirience.Ikla bain 19:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Help on the old Nerf Blasters!! Hi Jetcell we need great improvements on the old nerf blasters and make new pages for them to. I got the pics of most of the old blasters but I don't have them if you do then can you help. It would be great. If you are wondering about me I am LegoGuy87 a great helper on the wikia. I made plenty of templates and helped on most articles with pics. Now I'm working on creating and improvieng artcles on them. Overall, I need help on you helping on the reviews, description, and Trivia on them and will get the pic. Please Reply -- 22:56, January 23, 2011 (UTC)LegoGuy87 Thanks I am now working on a template for N-Force Swords and Super Soakers and will get there soon as possible. --LegoGuy87 00:03, January 25, 2011 (UTC)LegoGuy87 Favor Please Hi Jetcell once again... I was wondering to help me put the new Sword Template on the other swords for me since I will be in another place for a week. Please help if you can. --LegoGuy87 00:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC)LegoGuy87 Block There is an IP who really needs to be blocked. I have reverted all vandalism and left a notice on his chat. Please ban him, or he will do more vandalism. GG 370 A User creating his own page. Hi Jetcell, can you get this guy a warning, he is is called ReconStrike Commando and made a page instead of using his own userpage. Can you Help?--LegoGuy87 11:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC)LegoGuy87 Can you make the old Nerf Slingshot page now? Can you make the page "Slingshot" just because I have the picture and have a video based on it! Cool once it's done. --LegoGuy87 01:39, February 5, 2011 (UTC)LegoGuy87 Re RE: Slingshot page Got the pic and vid in the page. btw the way see the video it is useful in the page. It might even brig some attention to the discontinued blasters to edit. ((Sorry about the text errors but im very sleepy)) :)--LegoGuy87 02:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC)LegoGuy87 Logo How do you change the logo of a wiki? I would like to change mine. Thanks, GGUser talk:GameGear360}370 02:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC)